The present invention relates generally to a carriage for the senile and the invalid and particularly to a carriage which is operated with a T-shaped handlebar and stablized with the device of four wheels.
So far, all other types of carriages for the senile and the invalid have been proposed to be three-wheeled, though with T-shaped steering handlebars as well. Such a three-wheeled carriage, however, often causes difficulty in maintaining balance for an aged or invalid rider, who is constantly endangered, for instance, by the carriage's overturning.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient and safe four-wheeled T-handlebar invalid carriage which works with extraordinary stability while moving.